


A needy night.

by VathySkotadi



Category: Memeverso
Genre: F/F, Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: (Nota: Lo mismo hay que ser bilingüe para leer esto.)Victra is still horny after the events of the day, so she asks Hilda to help her with that.





	A needy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Narración en inglés con diálogos en español, esta increible mezcla de idiomas apela a una demográfica que aún no ha sido explotada: La de personas que hablan 2 idomas.   
> I'm a genius, I know.

The room was dark and cold. Why were deserts hot during the day, yet cold during the night? Victra wasn’t sure, but the temperature didn’t bother her, since she was burning from the inside-out. The silence was only broken by the rhythmic breathing of her teammates, all of them asleep. Even after so many hours, the events of the day played in her head a thousand times over. She’d flirted to get information before, but it’d been months since the last time she’d seen any kind of action. An itch deep within her kept her from being able to sleep, so she had no option but to roll over in bed constantly, thinking that maybe the next position would be the one comfortable enough to help her ignore the feelings that came flooding, an overwhelming surge of horniness like she hadn’t had since hitting puberty.

The soldier had been kind of a pain to deal with, and the young merchant – what was his name, again? – had been so stupidly innocent that Victra regretted getting him drunk. She would have probably gotten more answers out of him without beer better than she did with it.

Of course, she wasn’t _planning_ on having sex with either of them. Not that it helped. Her body didn’t seem to care about plans. Hilda being half-naked and Iñigo’s tight clothing hadn’t helped her one bit either. She cringed a little, thinking back to what she had said to the handsome guy. That spell of his was dangerous.

She lifted her body with an elbow, lazily looking around the room. There wasn’t much light, but with the one that entered through the window and her years of experience sneaking around dark places she had more than enough to see. Iñigo slept facing the wall. She seriously considered walking over; maybe lead him to another room.

But… Well, she didn’t trust him. Not fully. Previously a part of the inquisition, his appearance had been rather convenient, to say the least. Could she really expose so much to herself to someone who might as well stab her on the gut when she was least expecting it? What she’d done earlier in the day was impulsive, nothing but an outburst. No way in hell she was going to make such a mistake again.

But the real reason she’d decided to look around was the other girl in the room. Hilda, who might as well be a wall, slept with her limbs spread around, not worrying about the possibility of accidentally kicking – and probably injuring – one of their teammates.

She was strong. Victra had felt it by herself, but even if she hadn’t, her musculature was not something one simply missed. More than that, Hilda was one of… No, the _only_ person still alive who Victra cared about. She closed her eyes, for a second, fighting back the sadness.

Slowly, Victra stood. Her movements were silent, as to not wake up the people she didn’t want to. She carefully picked her path – almost stepping over Kong, the cute little monkey – and then sat down next to the big, muscle-headed redhead. She didn’t react to Victra, and with her eyes already adjusted to the dark, Victra looked at her more carefully.

Her mouth was open, and it was a wonder she didn’t snore. She didn’t wear her armor to bed, so she was wearing nothing above her waist but those bandages. Her six-pack was in full view, and Victra stared at it for a few seconds, feeling the heat inside her rise with strength again. From the waist and below, Hilda still wore her pants and boots, not having bothered to take them off.

Victra could feel her heart beating a little faster. She’d never done this so… willingly. Ever since becoming La Gata, she’d been too busy seeking revenge to build any kind of real connection. One-night stands were a thing, but sleeping with her friend…

Friend. Sometimes, it was still weird to think that she trusted someone enough to call them a friend.

_A ver, ¿ahora como hago esto?_ She thought, her mind starting to race through the possibilities. Of course, doing it in the room was kind of impossible. She didn’t think anyone else was in the place, though. The owners wouldn’t be _too_ mad if she used another room for just a little while, right?

Or, worst case scenario, they could just pay. But Victra _needed_ this.

She stood, exiting the room and checking the next one over. It was empty. It’d do the job.

Going back, she stared at Hilda for just a little longer. Enough to be tempted to start it right there and then. But no, she’d take her to another room and explain. Hilda of all people would understand. It’d probably need some serious talking, but Victra trusted her.

So, placing her hand on Hilda’s strong, hard and toned arm, she shook the woman slightly.

Hilda opened her eyes slowly. “Eh, ¿qué? ¿Qué pa-?” she was interrupted by Victra’s hand covering her mouth. Putting a finger to her lips, Victra slowly leaned in and spoke in a whisper.

“Sígueme, que tengo que mostrarte algo, es importante. No hagas ruido que no quiero que se despierten estos dos,” she said, pointing at Iñigo and Rufo.

With a suspicious look, Hilda nodded. Victra then stood, slowly exiting the room. Everyone at the inn was already sleeping, thankfully. Though if things went as she hoped they wouldn’t be able to sleep all night.

Miraculously, Hilda also managed to stumble out of the room without waking the two guys. The monkey opened one eye, looking at them with some curiosity, but he didn’t seem to care as he slowly went back to sleep next to his owner.

Victra led Hilda to the next room over, allowing her to enter first. Was Hilda hearing Victra’s heart, thumping against her chest with enough force to burst out? Could she see, even in the dark, the flush that covered all the way from her neck to her ears? After getting in, she used her dagger to make sure the door was locked. Hilda stood in the middle of the room, looking to the sides, clearly confused. Victra looked at her well-built body, long copper mane, almost bare back, and couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Hilda turned around, clearly about to say something, but she was cut off by Victra suddenly jumping towards her, trusting those tree-trunks she called arms to catch her. There was a moment of panic in the corpulent woman, a moment of hesitance as Victra’s arms wrapped around her neck. Whatever that was, it fled the moment Victra’s lips clashed against hers.

Victra hadn’t kissed someone like this… Well, ever. Not with this amount of passion, at least. Her lips seemed to melt against Hilda’s, who still tasted a little of the meat she’d eaten earlier. Surely Victra also tasted like that. Hilda would probably like it.

Suddenly, Hilda leaned back, away from the kiss. “V-Victra, espera, que cojones estás…?”

Victra pulled her close and kissed her again, shutting her up. “Sht, sólo deja que pase,” she said in a whisper. She was still hanging from Hilda. Such was their height difference.

Scaling down from the mountain, Victra slowly pushed Hilda on top of the nearest bed while getting rid of the clothes she carried above her waist. Hilda looked at the pair of breasts confused as she was forced – or, rather, as she _allowed_ herself – to sit down.

Victra straddled her, though even with Hilda sitting and her on her knees, they looked each other eye to eye. Smiling seductively, the rogue used her swift hands to undo the bandages around Hilda’s chest. Hilda only noticed this when Victra had already leaned in for another passionate kiss, this time forcing her tongue into Hilda’s mouth.

With their tongues now dancing, Victra was really getting into the mood, though she could feel Hilda’s hesitance and confusion at the whole situation. She pulled back for a second, both to appreciate Hilda’s now naked boobs and to cup her face with both hands. “Hilda, fóllame como nunca has follado a nadie y te juro que mañana comemos más carne,” she tried to entice her. Sure, they had those magic berries – which were also free – but to Hilda, food was more than just what filled her. It was a way of life.

The change was almost instantaneous. In a second, Victra found herself in a kiss that seemed to rattle their teeth together, both of their chests pressing against each other with strength. Hilda’s tongue seemed to want to reach all the way down to her stomach, and the kiss soon seemed to become more of a wrestling match of tongues, seeing who could pin each other down first.

Hilda was hugging her, though not strongly enough to leave Victra without breath as she often did to others. Victra felt slightly bad about having to bribe Hilda into this, but hopefully by the end of the night she’d have enjoyed it enough to make up for it. If not, well, there was the meat.

Victra enjoyed exploring Hilda’s back. Her muscles bulged even there, scar tissue from old injuries slightly rougher than the rest of the skin. Hilda’s hands didn’t move much, but her callous fingers tickled slightly, causing small goose bumps all over her body. Victra _had_ to breathe from her nose, as Hilda wasn’t easing up on the kiss even one bit. In fact, with an intensity such that it felt as if she wanted to _eat_ her, the kiss was now just a mess of saliva and skin. Victra didn’t know where her lips ended and where Hilda’s began, so she sometimes kindly nibbled on one of her partner’s.

It was hard to tell if Hilda found any of this really arousing, but Victra was at her limit.

She pushed Hilda away, standing for a second to get rid of the rest of her clothes. Hilda looked at her naked body with hungry eyes. Whether it was because of lust or just the idea of eating tomorrow, Victra didn’t know. Before Victra drew close again, though, she knelt before Hilda, helping her take off her boots and get rid of what clothing she had left too.

Her legs, of course, were not any less impressive. With thighs that could crush watermelons, calves that could probably be used to carve rock and knees that would knock the air out of a mountain, Victra took a couple of seconds to appreciate them, slowly running her fingers along their surface, earning a rather surprised squeak from Hilda. Her crotch was bushy, of course, with hairs matching those of her hair. Victra’s was also hairy, though not as much, as she had kind of trimmed herself not long ago with her dagger.

“Vamos allá, guapa,” Victra said in a low, seductive tone, straddling Hilda again. However, before she could go back to touching those perfectly sculpted muscles, Hilda moved with a speed Victra hadn’t thought possible, catching her mechanic hand.

“A ver, que tu mano está to’ fría, quítatela,” Hilda said.

“Joder, pero sin ella no voy a poder-” Victra started to complain.

“Calla,” Hilda interrupted, “no se supone que yo soy la que tiene que hacer el trabajo aquí? Venga, fuera con la mano,” despite what one might think, she was gentle as she removed the metallic artifact. Instinctively, Victra tried to close her fingers, but there was nothing but a stump there anymore. A magically-healed stump.

She felt naked without the hand, which was silly, because she was already naked.

“Anda, deja de mirar el muñoncito y mírame a mí,” Hilda said, using one of her hands to effortlessly move Victra’s face away from the stump and look into her eyes. Hilda had beautiful green eyes, eyes that even in the darkness reflected what little light entered from the window. Had Victra ever paid attention to that? Had anyone? Victra doubted it. Such a strong woman, she probably intimidated anyone before they dared look her in the eyes.

Wait, there was _that_ one guy who thought fighting was a way of flirting, or something like that. What an idiot.

Tentatively, Hilda moved her right hand, softly brushing Victra’s side and eventually her left tit. With how stimulating everything today had been, the touch, as simple as it was, sent something akin to a jolt of electricity through her body. Her breath got caught, a small gasp leaving her mouth. Hilda’s hand retreated, her face suddenly uncertain.

“¿Te he hecho daño?” She asked, clearly worried.

Victra cocked her head. “¿No?” she answered, slightly taken out of the moment.

“Es que tu reacción ha sido como si te hubiera pegado o algo.”

“Pero a ver, ¿Eres nueva en esto?” Victra asked, incredulous.

“¡Sí!” Hilda hissed, clearly uncomfortable.

Victra smiled. She placed her remaining hand on Hilda’s nape, pulling her into a kiss again. Had the big, bulky woman always been this cute? “Mira, si no te hago un cono de fuego de esos en la cara, asume que va todo bien, ¿vale?” she reassured.

Hilda nodded slowly, and Victra decided to guide her right hand from where it was hovering over the chest towards her crotch. She could feel herself trembling with anticipation. She bit her lip as Hilda’s fingers, probably twice as thick as hers, finally reached the place, getting soaked in Victra’s juices. When had she gotten so wet? Had she really been looking forward to this _that_ much?

Yes. The answer was yes.

Hilda first used just her forefinger, a soft touch that brushed only the outer lips, tickling Victra’s pubes as it slowly drained the strength out of her. Was this teasing? No, Hilda was just that level of oblivious. “Es que no veo nada,” Hilda complained, reaching further with the hand, softly touching Victra’s butt too.

“N-no necesitas ver, solo siente,” Victra took her hand and wrapped it around Hilda’s, using her handless arm to hold on to the woman as she gently guiding her finger forward again. “¿Enserio nunca has hecho esto?” she asked, voice weak.

“Pues no,” Hilda shrugged.

Victra thought about saying something else, but when she slipped Hilda’s finger into her vestibule, her mind just stopped working properly. She could feel it, the callous texture even slightly pleasant as Hilda started to explore with an almost child-like curiosity. Going up and down, the finger sent slow waves of pleasure up Victra’s body, and she slowly felt her breathing grow shallower. It wasn’t as if it was the best Victra had ever felt, but after so long without anything, it was heaven.

Then, Hilda softly brushed her clitoris. Surprised by the sudden surge of sensation, Victra moaned, despite her trying to keep her voice down. Hilda was surprised by the noise. She repeated the motion, and Victra’s legs almost closed on their own, only stopped by Hilda’s own pair. Victra bent forward, placing her head on her partner’s shoulder, biting her lip to keep herself from making noise, though she was still failing.

Hilda seemed to enjoy the reaction, because she started focusing on the sensitive button, a relentless attack that ended up forcing Victra to moan and gasp against her will. It reached a point where Victra went down, stopping Hilda’s hand from moving. “Para un segundo, déjame respirar,” she said, panting as she squirmed, her legs moving on their own. “Joder, no te centres tanto ahí que me matas.”

“Lo siento,” Hilda said, sounding like she meant it.

“Que no, que está bien, solo… con más calma,” Victra said, and then she put the hand back in there, already wanting it to continue.

Hilda went back to what she was doing previously, exploring her vestibule, touching her inner lips and stimulating the clitoris only occasionally. Her slower movements were also driving Victra crazy, though not in such a fast way. Victra used her hand to gently steer Hilda’s finger down, pressing it ever so slightly against her vaginal entrance.

The muscle-headed woman traced a circle inside it, as if surprised by the hole. Victra felt the air rush out of her lungs with a moan, and she prompted Hilda to go deeper. That was one hell of a feeling. She’d never had something _that_ callous inside, but it felt so damn good. She tightened around the finger, and she slowly guided Hilda, showing her the motions, the spots she liked the best.

And Hilda picked on them rather quickly, too. Soon, Victra had to use her remaining hand to fully hug Hilda as the girl made a mess of her insides, her body already starting to lose its conscious functions in favor of spasms and contractions. At one point, maybe instinctively, Hilda even changed from her forefinger to her middle finger, reaching slightly deeper, and yet it seemed to make such a difference as she got more freedom of movement. The longer she did it, the better she seemed to get, and then she used her remaining hand to play with one of her boobs, which were rather sensitive that night. She seemed to find it fun to play with her nipple, and the way she naturally understood that she could also play with her clitoris while stirring her up had to be a damn blessing from Abel himself.

Victra had already forgotten about the noise thing, and her voice was getting out of control. Moans and small cries came from her. Sometimes she said Hilda’s name, though by that point she had already forgone any type of rational thought.

In a moment of lucidity, she felt it nearing, and she bent back on instinct. Like a light in a dark tunnel, the sweet release she had been longing for all day stood before her. But something was missing, that last push to shove her over the edge.

It came when, in a sudden move, Hilda decided to stop playing with her boob and pulled her close, into another kiss. Their chests pressed against each other, stimulating Victra. The kiss was an intense one, too.

Feeling her body tense up, contracting, her insides tightening and trapping Hilda’s finger, Victra climaxed, overflowing. Her mind went blank, her body numb, and for a few seconds she felt nothing but that pleasure, that sweet freedom of finally having satisfied her needs.

There was a moment of stillness, a moment of silence as Hilda removed her finger from Victra and looked at the rogue with a worried expression. “Victra, tía, ¿estás bien?” She asked with concern.

“Mejor imposible,” Victra whispered. She slowly moved to the side, dropping on the bed next to Hilda and hugging her. Both of them leaned back against the wall. “No me creo que esta fuera la primera vez que haces esto, la verdad.”

“Pues créelo. Parecía que lo disfrutabas bastante,” Hilda said, putting her arm on Victra’s shoulders. That arm alone was almost heavy enough to push Victra down, in her current weakened state.

“Lo hice,” Victra snuggled up to Hilda. The woman was hard enough to be mistaken for a rock, but she was warm. If nothing else, Victra felt protected in her arms. “Lamento haberte robado el rato de sueño, por cierto.”

“No te preocupes. Hoy venías actuando raro de todas formas, asique esperemos que esto te ayude,” Hilda said. Victra was slowly tracing circles in her abs with a finger. If Hilda felt it, she didn’t mind. “Además, que lo mismo la próxima vez que estemos en una posada la que te robará el sueño seré yo.”

Victra paused, looking up. Was Hilda smiling?

Maybe. But now, she was tired. Very tired. What an exhausting day it had been. With a sigh, she started to fall asleep, her head resting on Hilda’s chest. Before she faded into unconsciousness, she could swear she felt Hilda kissing her head.

“Y no te olvides de la carne…” a voice far away seemed to whisper.

That night, she had no dreams.


End file.
